Supernatural Occurrenece
by DayDreamAuthor4Life
Summary: Becca and Nicole were two normal college girls till Balthazar sucks them into a world of trouble with the winchester boys in supernatural


Paste your d

**i do not own any of the rights to supernatural by Eric Kripke or any of its charactes im just writeing this for fun and you entertainment the only characters that are mine are becca and nicole. so i hope you enjoy the read.**

"Pencils down"

The class released a long sigh as they began to gather their things and file out of the classroom.

"It's finally over. Time for a long awaited break" I said to myself as I looked down at my completed exam. I pulled on my jacket and scarf grabbed my bag and ran out the classroom. Snow crunched beneath my boots as I took off across the quad towards the science building. I ran up the stairs to the 4thfloor room 708 and slid into the chem. lab.

"Hey, Nicole ready to go?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Nicole turned around putting her bag on her shoulder

"Okie dokie let's get going then."

"Just let me finish this chart."

"What is the chart?" I asked

"Oh you know the usual, just test results from labs." Nicole said while scribbling on the clipboard.

"Ahhh ok so boring geekie stuff gatcha." I said teasing her she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Alright let's go."

"YAY!" I cheered as we exited the science building in to the cold winter air of Washington University. I couldn't help but bounce with excitement on the way to our apartment

"I'm so happy! Its winter break finally. This means three weeks of absolutely no classes. No homework. No finals!"

"Becca you are such a dork" Nicole said shaking her head

"So…at least I'm a happy dork. Ha-ha come on Nicole do the happy dance with me."

"I'm not going to do the happy dance."Nicole said in a stern monotone voice.

"Awwww come on Nicole ppppleeeassseee!" I whined.

Nicole stopped and sighed "Really you're going to make me do it."

I smiled so big I couldn't help but giggle "hehe yup."

"I'm not going to dance becca."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna that's why." Nicole said defiantly

"Awww come on you sour puss, anti-social depressing party pooper" Nicole glared at me but kept on walking. "Did you breathe in between those insults?"

"Yes I did in fact. Now are you going to the happy dance with me?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Nicole!"

"Yes?"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine you meanie!" I stomped up the steps to our apartment and opened the door. Nicole chuckled as we headed inside. We put our bags down and hung up our winter gear.

"So what are we going to do for our first day of winter break?"Nicole asked

"Well we could go out but I'm too burnt out from finals."

"Was it that hard?"

"Not really just tiring that's all" I said heading for the kitchen.

"I just had labs nothing big" Nicole said shrugging her shoulders "oh how things at the shop are are you working there at all this break?"

"Things are great and no Jim gave me the break off. He says he wants to close up shop for the holidays." I said rummaging around the kitchen.

"That's cool" Nicole said turning on the TV.

"Do you want some coco?"

"Sure"

"Okie dokie" I said pouring too cups. Now just where did I put those marshmallows?

"AWESOME" Nicole yelled

"What's awesome?" I asked as I brought out the tray of coco.

"New episodes of supernatural is going to airing sometime this month"

"That's great you know what we should do" I said seating myself on the orange love seat.

"What?" Nicole asked as she took a sip of her coco. I could feel a smile cross my face.

"SUPERNATURAL MARATHON!" I yelled. Nicole nearly choked on her coco. I just started to laugh.

"That sounds like a cool idea, but did you have to yell? I mean come on near heart attack here" Nicole scolded. I just started to laugh more as Nicole gave me her glaring look.

"Ok Nicole you get Netflix up and working and ill make a snack food run okay" I said grabbing my keys and running out the door to my truck. I made my way to grocery store fine but for some reason I kept getting chills. I tried my best to shrug it off as I pulled into the parking lot. When I was sure I was ok I took my keys out of the ignition and slid out of the truck. Hands in pockets clammy and nervous, I made my way through the store filling my basket with snack foods of all kinds. I was looking at soda when I swear I felt eyes staring holes in my back. I looked all around me but no one was in sight. Just me alone twitchy and paranoid, standing in an isle of caffeine. Maybe soda isn't a good idea. I grabbed some sprite and walked to the cash register eager to get out of the store. I could still feel the eyes watching me, out of the corner of my eye I thought I could see someone standing at the edge of the parking lot. Though when I turned to see them, whoever or whatever it was disappeared. I hoped in my truck and drove home as quickly as I could afraid my nerves would get the best of me. When I pulled up in front of mine and Nicole's apartment I jumped out of the truck and took off up the stairs and threw myself through the front door slamming the door behind me. Nicole looked at me curiously from behind the manga she was reading "you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little jumpy I guess but I got the goodies"I said setting the bags on the counter "hey I'll be right back I'm going to go shower ok"

"Ok but you sure your ok" Nicole said while digging through the bags

"Yeah I'm fine always am" I half smiled and walked in to the bathroom. Breathing was the only thing I could do to keep myself from falling to the ground. I let the water run hot over me loosening my muscles. What is wrong with me I shouldn't be so jumpy and weird. What happened at the store was nothing just my mind playing tricks. I'm sure it was just the stress from school. I'm on brake now and I can just relax. I kept telling myself these things hoping that if I said them enough I would start to believe them. After I was sure that I had completely washed all the stress away. I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a big fuzzy towel and shuffled my way across the wooden floor trying not to slip, to my bedroom. Finally deciding to wear my Joe boxer smiley face pajama bottoms and a dark gray tank top I grabbed a blanket and went to the living room. Nicole had already set out all the snack food and had changed in to pajamas.

"Ready?"

"Yup bring on the supernatural!" I said and flopped down on the couch comfy, warm, and feeling normal.

We had been watching supernatural for hours. I had made it to the third season before I started to nod off Nicole was still awake by the time I had passed out.

I was in a dark forest it was cold, damp and dead. The ground was littered with withered leaves of the fall. Above me the trees towered skeletons of what they used to be, casting ominous shadows across a full moon. A cool wind blew by twisting my long brown hair in a dance around my shoulders. Pulling in on myself I tried to hide from the chill of night. Everything about this place screamed run in my mind, telling me to get out, to get far away. My body refused to move but hummed with anticipation as to what might be lurking out in the dark inky fog of the forest. Rustling came from all around, something or someone was watching me. The heat of the eyes that were on me now sent the same chills through me that I felt in the store and parking lot.

"Come out" I whispered in quivering voice. Fear was pitted down in my stomach and growing with each passing minute. Silence only met my ears. This angered me and began to burn away the fear.

"Whoever or whatever you are come out now!" this time I did not whisper there was not a single break in my command. Still only silence. Fury began to radiate through my body.

"Do you find this amusing, stop playing games, come out you child, stop hiding" I could feel the flush of heat rise to my cheeks as my anger boiled beneath my skin.

"My my darling your feisty, I like that in a girl." a voice mocked

"Darling? Who are you, show yourself"

"Tisk tisk so rude you are love, ask nicely and maybe I'll do as you wish."I swear I could hear the voice smile as it toyed with me.

"Fine. Please come out" I rolled my eyes. I could hear he crunch of leaves behind me. I tilted my head in the direction of the noise but didn't turn my body to meet it.

"See now was that so hard pet" this time the voice whispered in my ear. I cringed away from the feel of its breath on my skin. Its use of pet names made my stomach twist in knots.

"Terribly excruciatingly difficult" I said with disgust. The voice only laughed as it walked around to face me.

"Well I thought it was quite cute to see you use your manners" the man smiled

"Who are you" I asked looking at him in wonder at how fun he thought this was.

"Balthazar. I'm an angel"

"Right and I'm the lucky charms leprechaun" I said crossing my arms

"Interesting, but no I'm an angel of heaven" he said watching me with amusement

"Well I'm obviously dreaming because you don't exist you're a character in a show, so yeah ok your angel, but what do you want with me"

"Well first off you're not dreaming, I'm real as are you, but where we are is a dream of my making, we just happen to be stuck in your head"he said with ease. "And what I want with you is I need your help from both you and your little friend Nicole"

"What you're making no sense this isn't real"

"Well I'm not going to spend forever arguing about this, I'm on limited time and were pushing the limit. So if you could listen that would be great alright muffin" he said suddenly serious

"Fine but stop with the pet names they make me want to gag" I said holding my stomach "so what do u want with me and Nicole"

"I need your help I'm sending you to help some boys with a slight issue"

"And what is the issue" I said curious

"Well that I can't tell you and oh would you look at that time is up."

"Wait what?"I said confused and scared

The forest around us started to blur and fade away Balthazar was still their looking at me. He reached his hand forward palm resting on my forehead"good luck" then I felt a jolt of electricity go through me and I was falling. I could hear screaming. I closed my eyes wishing it would end and when I opened them again I was no longer falling I was in a shabby hotel room Nicole was sprawled out on the bed beside me passed out. I checked to see if she was still breathing she was just in a deep sleep. I stood up and began to pace the room. This makes no sense why would Balthazar be in my dreams he's a character in a show ugghh I'm dreaming that's all this is. Ok ill close my eyes count to 3 and ill wake. Alright 1…2…3…I slowly opened my eyes and found the same hotel room. Dam it all I began to pinch myself that didn't work. So I went back to pacing the room. Then the door to the room began to open and in walked Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Who the hell are you" dean said pulling out his gun

"Holy shit… this can't be happening" the world went black

if you guys could please leave feed back on this story and let me know if its good and worth continuing i would really appreciate it thank you vey much i hope you guys enjoyed the read.

ocument here...


End file.
